


Like a Christmas Song of Love

by allzlovers



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Gift Exchange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers
Summary: Рождественский флафф, подарки, новогодняя атмосфера лесботства и всё такое.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Christmas Song of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536928) by [canyousonicmedoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousonicmedoctor/pseuds/canyousonicmedoctor). 



> [Читать на фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/4907926)

Раннее рождественское утро на Мэдисон Авеню - это нечто особенное. Только что выпавший снег, ещё не тронутый колёсами машин и ботинками людей, обычно спешащих на работу в это время. Как будто весь Нью Йорк останавливается, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, и помимо огоньков в витринах магазинов и на новогодних ёлках, виднеющихся из окон домов, не существует ничего.

Терез фокусирует камеру, чтобы запечатлеть тусклый свет, белоснежный снег и мерцание ярко-жёлтых огней. Теперь это мгновение будет существовать вечно, словно застывшее во времени. Терез прижимает камеру к груди и вспоминает события, происходившие в это время ровно год назад. С тех пор многое изменилось, и она не хотела какого-либо иного поворота событий.

Она слышит недовольный стон и оборачивается, видя ещё не до конца проснувшуюся Кэрол, пытающуюся нащупать тело Терез рядом с собой на кровати. "Дорогая?" - шепчет Кэрол, не открывая глаз. Это ласковое обращение заставляет Терез улыбнуться. 

Не говоря ни слова, она кладёт камеру на прикроватный столик - _их прикроватный столик_ \- и возвращается к кровати. Даже спустя почти десять месяцев совместной жизни она до сих пор ловит себя на мысли, что иногда думает об их квартире как о квартире Кэрол. Потом она замечает одну из сделанных ею фотографий, висящую на стене или свою книгу на тумбочке и понимает, что их жилище в не меньшей степени принадлежит и ей, и это осознание всегда приходит с ощущением истинного счастья. 

Терез садится на кровать, скрестив ноги, и тёплая рука дотрагивается до её собственной. Кэрол нежно смотрит на неё снизу вверх взглядом, к которому Терез никогда не привыкнет. Её другая рука поглаживает щёку Терез, прежде чем девушка наклоняется и соединяет их губы в нежном, томном поцелуе. Сейчас нет никаких обязательств перед обществом, работой или кем-то ещё - есть только Кэрол. Если бы безупречность существовала, она жила бы в этих моментах.

Рука Кэрол нежно притягивает Терез обратно на кровать, и той приходится разорвать поцелуй, но всего лишь на мгновение, прежде чем они снова окажутся вместе. Кэрол подминает Терез под себя, и девушка обнимает голые плечи Кэрол, пытаясь быть к ней настолько близко, насколько это возможно. Кэрол придвигается, и Терез чувствует, что одеяло спало на бок. 

По рукам и плечам Терез пробегает холодок, она притягивает Кэрол ещё ближе, пытаясь согреться. В ответ Кэрол одной рукой тянет одеяло обратно и накрывает их им, пытаясь заключить в идеальный кокон любви и тепла.

Терез осторожно отдаляется от Кэрол на расстояние, которого будет достаточно, чтобы любоваться друг другом. Год назад она бы и не подумала, что такое возможно. Год назад она даже не знала, что может почувствовать что-то подобное - любовь настолько сильную, что заставляет сердце Терез томиться, когда Кэрол не с ней. Терез даже не представляла, что за год можно так сильно измениться и столько всего пережить.

"О чём ты думаешь?" - шёпот такой знакомый, как и объятия Кэрол. Но нет слов, которые помогли бы Терез выразить всё, о чём она думает. Вместо этого она целует Кэрол, наслаждаясь ощущением её губ на губах женщины.

Когда они, наконец, отдаляются друг от друга, и Кэрол в последний раз целует девушку в подбородок, та шепчет: "С рождеством".

"Да, я почти забыла", - с этими словами Кэрол отбрасывает одеяло и встаёт с кровати. На кресле покоится её халат, оставленный там прошлой ночью. Она неспешно, без тени смущения притягивает его к себе. Её движения уверенные и вальяжные. 

Терез делает то же самое, слегка подпоясываясь. "Я тебе кое-что приготовила", - говорит Терез, направляясь к их новогодней ёлке, где она прошлой ночью спрятала подарок для Кэрол. Ёлка была ничем не примечательной, но Ринди помогла украсить её. 

"Это тебе", - когда Терез возвращается, Кэрол уже держит в руках маленькую чёрную коробочку. Девушка берёт нераспакованную коробку в приятной на ощупь бархатной упаковке. Она легко открывается, и Терез видит маленькое золотое кольцо.

Особо не на что смотреть - простое золотое кольцо, отполированное до блеска. Кэрол сама достаёт его из коробки, держа так, чтобы Терез смогла увидеть гравировку на обратной стороне. "Моя дорогая"

"Кэрол", - трепетно выдыхает Терез. Носить кольцо каждый день и знать, что оно от Кэрол, знать, что это доказательство того, что Терез принадлежит ей. Это невыносимо приятно, и Терез не могла желать большего.

"Тебе нравится?" - спрашивает Кэрол. Разве ей могло это не понравиться? Терез кивает, и Кэрол берёт её левую руку и надевает кольцо на средний палец. Оно сидит как влитое. 

Терез вспоминает про маленькую коробочку в своей правой руке и отдаёт её Кэрол. В этом году Кэрол даже не протестует, открывая подарочную коробку. В ней ещё одна коробочка, поменьше, а внутри - флакон духов. Тот самый аромат, который, по словам Кэрол, Хардж дарил ей каждое рождество. Кэрол плотно сжимает бутылку и водит большим пальцем по этикетке производителя. Её выражение лица ни о чём не говорит и не позволяет понять, что она чувствует. Неужели Терез сделала что-то не так? Как она могла подумать, что дарить то же, что и бывший муж Кэрол - это хорошая идея? На мгновение она снова чувствует себя так, как и год назад: молодой и глупой, находясь рядом с женщиной, которую изо всех сил старалась впечатлить. Она смотрит в пол и ждёт, что Кэрол скажет хоть что-нибудь.

Но этого не происходит. Вместо этого Кэрол крепко прижимает её к себе, её руки, нежные и сильные, дарят чувство спокойствия, как песня о любви, овивающая и овладевающая ею. Терез прижимается лицом к шее Кэрол и с облегчением понимает, что она уже не та напуганная молодая девочка, которой была давным-давно. Кэрол рядом с ней и будет с ней, несмотря ни на что.

"Счастливого рождества, Терез", - бормочет Кэрол. Терез хочет, чтобы этот момент тоже застыл во времени. Абсолютное спокойствие, ощущение которого дарят эти объятия. 

Это рождество станет для Терез незабываемым.


	2. Chapter 2

Если Терез что-то и знала наверняка, так это то, что Кэрол абсолютно непредсказуема. Даже после нескольких месяцев отношений она может сказать или сделать что-то, к чему Терез совсем не готова. Возможно, это происходит от того, что теперь она более-менее свободна. После многих лет жизни "в шкафу", Кэрол абсолютно заслуживает право быть такой непредсказуемой и честной, какой ей хочется быть.

Поэтому теперь, когда Кэрол настаивает на том, чтобы Терез осталась дома во время рождественского визита Ринди, всё, что Терез может сделать - это улыбнуться и согласиться. 

Кэрол и Хардж договорились, что Ринди придёт к четырём дня, и он заберёт её после ужина. Всякий раз, когда Терез думала о том, как мало времени Кэрол проводит с дочкой, её грызло чувство вины.

Когда Ринди уходит, Кэрол всегда пытается убедить Терез, что всё в порядке, но Терез внимательно наблюдает за Кэрол и видит боль в её глазах. В эти ночи она обнимает Кэрол крепче обычного, целует грубее обычного и делает всё возможное, чтобы избавить её от тоски. 

Уже полчетвёртого, Кэрол всё ещё продолжает смотреть на часы, докуривая третью сигарету за последние пятнадцать минут. Терез приводит квартиру в порядок. Кэрол сейчас не в состоянии помочь, но Терез не возражает. Она делает всё возможное, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение Кэрол.

Посуда вымыта после обеда, кровать заправлена, а все подарки для Ринди лежат под новогодней ёлкой. Остаётся только дождаться саму Ринди. Терез подходит к Кэрол, стоящей у окна. Снег мягко падает на подоконники и проезжающие машины. Терез обнимает Кэрол сзади, её подбородок едва достаёт до плеча женщины. Аромат её парфюма смешался с сигаретным дымом, этот запах теперь отчётливо ассоциируется с Кэрол и вызывает улыбку на лице Терез. 

В такие моменты Терез чувствует, что всё это действительно стоит того; что однажды утром Кэрол не проснётся обиженной на Терез за то, что та разлучила её с дочерью. В такие моменты она понимает, что Кэрол, как и Терез, сама сделала свой выбор, и Терез скорее бы умерла, чем позволила Кэрол пожалеть об этом выборе.

Вскоре слышится звонок в дверь. Громкий и резкий звук дверного звонка явно не гармонирует с их тихими, душевными объятиями. Он разделяет их, но перед этим Терез успевает поцеловать Кэрол в шею. Кэрол отвечает улыбкой, и для Терез этого достаточно, чтобы пережить очередную встречу Кэрол с бывшим мужем. 

Терез застенчиво заправляет волосы за уши, когда Кэрол открывает дверь. Сначала в поле зрения попадает Хардж, а потом и Ринди, стоящая рядом с ним. Терез немного завидует Харджу, который сейчас может видеть выражение лица Кэрол.

"Ринди, моя милая девочка", - восклицает Кэрол. Радость в её голосе не может сравниться ни с чем. Лицо Ринди появляется из-за плеча матери, когда та берёт дочь на руки. Девочка вопросительно смотрит на Терез.

"Я заберу её около девяти вечера", - говорит Хардж. Кэрол абсолютно всё равно на его слова, единственное, что сейчас существует в её мире - это Ринди. 

"Желаю тебе хорошо провести вечер, Хардж". Дверь закрывается, в комнате остаются только Кэрол, Ринди и Терез, неуклюже стоящая посередине комнаты, не имеющая никакого понятия, что сейчас делать.

Всё дело было в том, что Терез никогда не оставалась во время встреч Кэрол с дочерью. Она постоянно ссылалась на дела, придумывала оправдания, чтобы уйти и приходила домой только тогда, когда точно знала, что Хардж уже забрал Ринди. Не то что бы Терез не любит детей, в основном она достаточно хорошо с ними сходится. В случае с Ринди она просто не хотела вмешиваться в их с Кэрол отношения и боялась, что девочка невзлюбит её. К тому же, в последний раз она видела её больше года назад перед рождеством. Терез замирает, когда Кэрол улыбается и подходит к ней ближе.  
"Милая, помнишь мамочкину подругу, тётю Терез?" - спрашивает Кэрол. Терез стоит неподвижно, пока девочка смотрит на неё огромными глазами. Она отрицательно мотает головой, и Кэрол смеётся.   
"Она останется с нами на ужин, если ты не против", - говорит Кэрол, и когда малышка кивает и раскованно улыбается, Терез выдыхает с облегчением.

Возможно, всё закончится совсем неплохо.

Оборачиваясь в сторону новогодней ёлки, Кэрол спрашивает: "Хочешь открыть подарки сейчас или после ужина?"   
Конечно, тут не может быть никаких сомнений, но даже в случае с долгожданными новогодними подарками Ринди не забывает о манерах и добавляет "пожалуйста" после своего "сейчас", прежде чем побежать смотреть, что находится под ёлкой.

Наконец Кэрол переводит взгляд на Терез. Она практически сияет от счастья, протягивая руку Терез, и та, вместе с Кэрол наблюдая за тем, как Ринди открывает подарки, чувствует, что в мире Кэрол найдётся местечко и для неё.

Звук разрывания обёрточной бумаги наполняет комнату. "Спасибо, что осталась", - шепчет Кэрол на ухо Терез, и по позвоночнику девушки пробегают мурашки. Она крепко сжимает руку Кэрол.

"Мама, мама, смотри" - восклицает Ринди, сжимая в руках подарок от Терез. На прошлое рождество Ринди очень обрадовалась, получив в подарок железную дорогу, и в этом году Терез также помогла выбрать новую для малышки. Судя по тому, какой счастливой выглядит девочка, Терез приняла правильное решение.

Кэрол отпускает руку Терез и гладит дочку по волосам.   
"У меня появилась идея. Почему бы тебе с тётей Терез не настроить ваши поезда, пока я буду готовить ужин? Как тебе идея?"  
Ринди смотрит на Терез так проницательно, как умеют только дети, а затем улыбается, практически проделывая дыру в груди Терез.

"Тогда я оставлю вас двоих", - говорит Кэрол и целует Ринди в лоб. Терез замечает, что Кэрол смотрит на Ринди так, будто она - Солнце, вокруг которого вращается её жизнь. Терез осознаёт, что не против быть Луной.

Свет от новогодней гирлянды освещает лицо Ринди. Терез удивлена тем, как она похожа на свою мать. "Тебе нравятся поезда?" - спрашивает девочка, и Терез заливается смехом. Она даже разговаривает как её мать.

"Да, очень нравятся, на самом деле".

Терез поднимает взгляд и видит, что Кэрол наблюдает за ними из-за угла. Прежде чем переключить своё внимание на Ринди, она улыбается Кэрол, и её улыбка говорит о том, что сейчас всё именно так, как и должно быть.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала/Don't forget to leave kudos on the original work  
> :)


End file.
